


Safety Measures Outtake: At the Board Meeting

by pipisafoat



Series: Harry Granger [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Board of Governors, Hogwarts is not safe, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: Sam Granger watches his wife turn the Hogwarts School Board of Governors from squabbling children into people who might actually do their jobs with one well-placed threat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GYWO Alphabet Challenge: Based on the Whose Line is it, Anyway game Ninety-Second Alphabet, your challenge is to write a story, scene, or poem that begins each line with every letter of the alphabet. You’ll be given the letter to start with, and then you must continue through the alphabet and get back to your starting letter. 
> 
> I needed more than just once around to finish even the tiny scene.

“Ladies first,” Sam says with a grin, leaning back in his seat and lacing his hands behind his head as he watches his wife stand up to address the Board of Governors.

“Maybe you’ve all noticed that I have very strong feelings about Albus Dumbledore’s apparent incapability of seeing to the safety of students. None of you have agreed on any plan to take care of this horrifying problem. Only Governor Malfoy has proposed such a plan, but each and every one of you found a reason to shoot the plan done. Prewett, Longbottom, it seems that the two of you vetoed his plan because of his name and his history of opposing Albus Dumbledore. Quite risky for two Governors with family attending the school, isn’t it?” 

“Right, Ms Burke-Granger—“

She holds up a hand and shakes her head firmly to quell the interruption. “That’s enough from all of you. Until you have a plan that will keep all the children safe, it might be best if we withdrew Harry and Hermione and kept them away from the school. Very far away. When you decide to do your jobs, do let us know.”

“Excuse me, Madam Granger, Mr Granger,” Governor Malfoy interrupts, and Sam smirks at the look in the man’s eye. “You would not be the only one withdrawing a student; perhaps your children would like to share some of my son’s tutors? Zanlow is known as an excellent potioneer.”

“All three of you have lost your minds! Board members do not withdraw their students from Hogwarts!” Governor Deverill shouted.

“Come, now, we must make sacrifices when our children are at stake, mustn’t we? Disregarding the image of the Board of Governors does not come lightly and only will happen if safety does not become a strong priority, and soon!”

“Even I have to agree with Lucius,” Governor Longbottom says, sounding disgusted with herself. “Frankly, the only part of his safety plan I didn’t care for was excluding Albus from everything. Given the situation, I am willing to set aside my personal feelings for Lucius in order to protect my grandson and all the students of Hogwarts.“

“Happy to hear that. I’m afraid it won’t be enough to convince me of Harry and Hermione’s safety that only two people are agreeing, even if they are two generally-opposed people,” Sam puts in with a shrug. 

“Jettison the parts that exclude Headmaster Dumbledore, and you’ll have my vote as well. King?” Prewett asks, staring intently at the Governor who had argued most stringently against the proposed safety regulations.

“Look at us all you want,” Elizabeth King snaps. “Malfoy’s plan goes too far, and I won’t agree to it.”

“No, it goes exactly far enough. Or do you not care for the students now that your niece has graduated?” Longbottom asks snidely.

“Perhaps we can modify it slightly to reach a compromise,” Chairman Jackson suggests in a weary tone. “Quit arguing unless you’re saying something constructive about the plan. Recess for fifteen minutes now. Safety measures will be passed before we leave today, so come back ready to actually deal."


End file.
